villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
The Book of Miasma
Author's Note This is an account of what Miasma witnessed at the beginning of time and onward- think of it as kind of like a combination of the Books of Genesis and Exodus from the Bible, but for our Multiverse. The Book of Miasma also reveals many previously unknown things about my sector, a few about Secret's, and some about the Multiverse as a whole. Chapters will be posted once they have undergone proofreading. The Book of Miasma I: Genesis Reverie In the beginning the Dream was still formless and void, veiled in primal chaos and eldritch darkness that stretched outward to infinity. The somnolent Creator slept, and two rivers of blue and gold coursed outward into the cosmos, filaments growing like a tangle of branches in the void. From the confluence of the rivers was born the first particles of space, and time began it’s eternal march. The Dream brought forth a grove, lush and green, enclosing the waters of the cosmic rivers. In that first fraction of time was born Miasma, the great tree that oversaw the cycle of rebirth. In time, the realm would be known as the Aeon Grove. From the junction of the ethereal waters emerged all that was, is, and ever will be. II: Light, Shadow, and Darkness This is the account of the cosmos when the Sleeping God began to dream, as the great tree oversaw the beginning of time. The avatars of imagination were first to emerge from the rivers, when the Dream was still chaos. One capricious spirit sought to create, one twisted demon sought to destroy, and one resigned itself to the tumultuous dance. From the chaos were born nightmarish gods, writhing and pulsating in the darkness. From the twin rivers arose the Alpha, the first light and the bringer of order and structure to the incoherent cosmos. With but a word the Alpha banished the darkness and cast it outside the boundaries of the cosmos. The exiled gods could only seethe with hate as they watched through the Dream’s veil. A fragile duality courses through the Dream. Wherever light is cast there must also be a shadow. And so it was that the greatest light would cast the largest shadow in the form of the Omega. Knowing the threat the Omega formed to all of creation, the Alpha did engage in a titanic battle with the great shadow. The war fragmented the infant cosmos but the Alpha stood victorious in the end, and cast it’s foe outside the Dream and into the darkness. Once the deed had been done, the Alpha retreated to its realm in the Great Beyond, allowing Miasma to renew what had been destroyed. Miasma took the shards of the cosmos and planted them within the Aeon Grove. Nourished by the waters of the ethereal rivers, the pieces became the seeds for new life. Universes bloomed in the grove, like fruit growing from the branches and vines, gleaming and shining like opals. Each one unique. Each one with it’s own story to tell. Each one fashioned by the Dream. To this day the cycle continues. When a universe dies, the great tree will sow it within the grove, granting new life where there was formerly naught but shadow and darkness. III: Lurkers in the Darkness Now on the outside of the Dream lurked a slew of beings who looked inward with hungry gazes, granted new life by the Dream. From the nothingness that predated the cosmos was born the Void, which gnawed ravenously at the Dream, growing from nothing as it consumed. Miasma paid the being little heed, for it’s mortal master had tamed the beast. The second was like the Void, but greater in power and scale, for it did not begin as nothing. It sought to find purpose and meaning for it had none, and so invaded the Aeon Grove, intent on swallowing the multiverse. Miasma in its fury rended the being apart, stripping it of it’s name and identity. Those who knew of it’s true name suddenly forgot it. All written records of it’s name became gibberish. The closest one can come to it’s former name is “Ennui,” the avatar of indifference. The three pieces of Ennui were scattered to the ends of the cosmos. One was imprisoned within the homeworld of the Balance-Keepers. Its lack of identity had reduced it to nothing more than mindless power. The fate of the other two fragments remains unknown. The third was the darkest and most terrible of all that were born outside of the Dream. Abysm, the insidious, eldritch darkness that seeps through the cracks of the fragmented multiverse, sought a way to end the Dream and return to when all was but darkness. Abysm struck at Katria, youngest of those born of the twin rivers. Though the eldritch darkness was fended off, the battle left a grievous mark on the goddess, from which escaped the monstrous Xaerxez, whose blood birthed Idealists, creatures as terrible as the nightmarish gods who watched from the fringes of the Dream. Katria imprisoned the malignant fragment of herself but suffered a second wound in the fight, from which three more fragments emerged. As Katria departed, now a shell of her former self, two fragments disappeared into the shadows, and one into darkness. IV: ??? V: ???=